Шуточки духов!
by Mar Light
Summary: История о привиденьице, которое не является Мэри-Сью и постоянно втравливает окружающих в неприятности...
1. Письмо счастья

Название: **Шуточки духов-1: Письмо счастья**  
Фэндом: Аватар: легенда об Аанге  
Жанр: стёб и иже с ним  
Рейтинг: детский  
Пейринги: лол над Зуко/Джао  
Предупреждение: Соль!  
Отказ от прав: не владею

- Привет, какой-то живой человек! Ну, чего стоишь, точно лом заглотил? Неужто привидение ни разу в жизни не видел? Ии... Конечно, куда тебе! Сложно, наверное, с закрытыми глазами-то? Да, я к тебе, голубчик, обращаюсь! Зенки отвори, будь любезен! А рот можно бы и закрыть. Ой, открыл глазоньки, молодец какой! Да куда ты их так вылупливаешь – у тебя же сейчас какаш... кокошник на затылок уедет! Что? Ах, это шлем... Так бы сразу и сказал. И почто же ты, болезный, назад пятишься? Может, ты и не заметил, но за спиной – железная стена. Ну, ну, успокойся, хватит хребтом железяку толочь! Попутал, что ль, чуток: это я здесь призрак, не ты, и именно я через такие стены туда - обратно по сто раз на день мотаюсь. Ах ты, батюшки, мы заговорили! Чего, чего ты там щебечешь? Как звать меня? Я Соль. Как, говоришь? Нет, не Ассоль. Моё полное имя, если знать охота, Диакватетрагидроксоалюминат Натрия. Чего ты там с пола поднимаешь и в рот пихаешь, как дитё годовалое? Фу, кака, выкини! А, это челюсть! Ты бы её хоть обтёр, что ли... Ну да ладно, что с тебя возьмёшь. И не смотри на меня так. Папа мой алхимией увлекался, вот и окрестил меня таким гидратированным соединением. А мама, в науках не сведущая, по классу химическому меня называла. Вот так и прилипло – Соль. Всё, завязываем с лирикой, ты мне лучше скажи, где этот козлиус околачивается? Да, Джао, кто ж ещё? А? Чего ради он мне нужен? Явно не для того, чтобы пригласить это двуногое на романтическое свидание под луной. ...Нет, ты посмотри, он так и не отстанет! Хорошо, уговорил, подставляй ушко, секрет скажу. Только ты никому его не рассказывай. Я хочу найти этого очень нехорошего человека, показать ему язык и назвать скверными словами. К сожалению, побить я его не в силах. Но пугнуть так, чтобы из прямой кишки весь адреналин выделился, – моё. Вышел, заявляешь? Шышел-мышел, Джао вышел. Замуж, что ли, вышел? Вот так и говори: ушёл. Хотя замуж – тоже вариант. Ладно, свободен. Как-нибудь ещё поболтаем. Адью!

Зря я, наверное, на этого охранника так накинулась. Но, что поделать, жизнь у нас, у привидений, такая. Хотите, расскажу вам о себе? Зовут меня Соль (а вы и не догадывались, правда?), и я умерла. Жила я в стандартном городе обыкновенного царства Земли своим тихим и неприметным странным существованием под совершенно противоестественным именем. Образ жизни вела отнюдь не поощрительный, за что и получала по шее и не только. Общалась больше с мальчишками, которые и научили меня всяким штучкам и заморочкам с бомбочками, петардами, рогатками и прочей дребеденью, без которой не построишь феминизм. А что, знаете, как фантазию развивает? Ой, а что мы вытворяли... Помню, когда мама пришла домой и очень удивилась, не досчитавшись одной стены! Пока она нас с ребятами искала, мы своровали стену (маги земли как-никак) соседнего дома и восстановили герметичность моего. Каково же было изумление моей матери, когда она, вернувшись ни с чем, осознала, что всё на своих местах... Зато соседка уже голосила, точно резаная, и требовала компенсации. Таким же способом мы вернули стену и ей, убегая от мужика с топором, дом которого был принесён в жертву на этот раз. И так наша стена скиталась по всему городу... Ой, что-то я не о том... Возвращаемся к теме. Когда мне только что стукнуло 14, на наш город напали маги огня (твари!), и моя бесплотная оболочка тому результат. Что стало с моей семьёй и друзьями, не знаю. Не в понятках. Когда моя душа вышла из тела – а я тогда мало соображала – то угораздило же меня залететь в какой-то чайник с драконьей башкой на носике! Наверное, это что-то значит, но с того момента я больше не могу чувствовать себя комфортно вне этой замысловатой утвари. За 40 лет мой чайник сменил много владельцев, пока, наконец, не перекочевал в загребущие ручки адмирала Джао. Мне это как-то никакой погоды не делало (хай себе чаёк потягивает!), и я, аки джинн какой, периодически высовывалась наружу. А за пределами чайника происходило следующее.

Джао постоянно за кем-то охотился. То за Аватаром, то за неким принцем Зуко. И в этом случае как нельзя лучше подходит пресловутая поговорка про двух зайцев. Из всей приобретённой информации я сделала для себя вывод, что адмирал – дядя очень гадкий и пакостливый, и всё, что он делает, не есть хорошо. И злится он невероятно часто (и интенсивно!). Наверное, больше всего он буйствовал тогда, когда заслал солдат на корабль принца с приказом выдоить из экипажа и Зуко лично все сведения об Аватаре, а его доярки в шлемах вернулись ни с чем... После этого он так на весь мир и крысится. А теперь ещё и мой чайник куда-то заныкал, паразит. За что и хочу над ним поглумиться. Нефиг девушку лишать её естественной среды обитания! А, вот, кажется, и этот кретин...

Соль с высоты наблюдала за Джао, поднимающимся на корабль, и горсткой людей в разномастных одеждах, следующих за ним. «Это интересно», - пронеслось в голове у привидения, и оно, следуя инстинкту «любопытство женское», поплелось в невидимом облике прямо за адмиралом и странной оравой. На глазах у выпавшей в осадок Соли Джао предложил людям, как выяснилось, пиратам, ради вознаграждения золотом устранить одного своего конкурента... Те поспешно согласились. Соли это известие никакой радости не принесло, скорее наоборот, отчего бедная бестелесная душа даже не приметила, что пропажа (чайник, не забыли?) опять красуется на столике адмирала. «Надо написать записку принцу», - решила Соль.

На столе одной из кают девушка нашла перо и листы бумаги. К счастью, её дар покорителя земли не исчез и после смерти, и это позволило духу зажать перо между двух камней и, перемещая их в воздухе, выводить писчим инструментом некие каракули.

В каюту принца постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, отворили дверь. В проеме обозначилась голова Айро. Судя по выражению лица отставного генерала, либо вместо чая он случайно тяпнул водки, либо его ахнули кувалдой по маковке, да не раз, или же письмо, которое он держал в руке, произвело подобный эффект.

- Принц Зуко... – заикаясь, начал Айро. Нижнее веко генерала задёргалось, а голос стал каким-то визгливым. Принц, возлежащий в своей постели и сурово разглядывающий потолок, никак не отреагировал.

- Принц Зуко... – не унимался дядя. – Мне нужно сказать тебе очень важную вещь... – экс-генерал развернул свиток и, подглядывая в письмо, чтобы ничего не упустить, продолжал. – Адмирал Джао признался в этом письме, что он... он имеет виды на тебя! И он просто мечтает с тобой...

Принц как на кровати лежал, так с неё и грохнулся.

- ...мечтает остаться с тобой наедине... и рассказать о своих чувствах! Специально для этого он и велел вывести весь экипаж из корабля, чтобы с тобой... объясниться с тобой с глазу на глаз...

«&#, - пронеслось в голове у принца, отколупывающего себя от пола. – Он точно просёк, что Аватара освободил я... Но если у меня голубая маска, это же не значит, что я... ну... того...!!»

Тем временем Айро, зеленея, продолжал:

- Ещё здесь сказано, что Джао скоро придёт сюда... с цветами и шампанским... Он пламенно просит дождаться его... и обратить внимания на его чувства, потому что если ты уйдёшь и не обратишь внимания, то он... он сделает себе... суицид!

Невдалеке от корабля Зуко хихикали две бестелесные сущности женского пола.

- И что, ты так прямо ему и написала? – удивлённо вопросила Бива.

- Ага!- непринуждённо ответила собеседница.

- Жестокая ты женщина, Соль! А вдруг у него приступ с сердцем случится? Или инфаркт какой?

- Ничего ты, Бивуль, не понимаешь, - отозвалась Соль. – Напиши я всю правду, Зуко бы из принципа не ушёл, напротив, он бы остался и решил драться с пиратами. А после моей писанины он вылетит из корабля, как ошпаренный!

- Соля, ты гений!

Два духа улетали восвояси, хихикая и прикрывая рот ладонью.


	2. Сваха бестелесная

Шуточки духов-2: Сваха бестелесная

Название: **Шуточки духов-2: Сваха бестелесная  
**Фэндом: Аватар:легенда об Аанге  
Жанр: стёб и иже с ним  
Рейтинг: NС-13  
Отказ от прав: не владею

- Привет, шлем бодатый! Не забыл меня ещё? Соль я, Соль! Хах, когда же ты ко мне привыкнешь?! И что же от тебя так воняет? От страха, небось, в штаны наложил? Нет? А отчего тогда? От любви? Ах, любовь, любовь... Ладно, не верти головкой, разговор есть... Вот я тут подумала: Джао наш незабвенный совсем злой стал. Не то поражение, не то понижение, не то климакс какой – поди, пойми его! А самое главное – всегда виноват мой чайник. Последний раз он так его об пол швырнул, что я от потрясения чуть снова тело не обрела! И так больше продолжаться не может!! Во время падения я мозгами маленько пораскинула и решила: адмирала надо ЖЕНИТЬ! Может, хоть тогда он подобреет чуток... Или на супруге злость срывать будет, а не на моём чайничке! Знаешь что, башка рогатая, я уже и невесту ему приличную присмотрела! Ну, ты её видел... Эта, из племени воды! Ну, как там её... Что-то с сектой катаров связано... Как раз нашему психу подойдёт! Осталось только убедить адмирала захватить её в плен. Остальное пойдёт как по маслу!

Счастливая Соль улетела сквозь стену, оставив осоловелого охранника раздумывать, хорошо всё это или плохо, и как женитьба Джао может отразиться на его охранничьих обязанностях.

Солнышко уже садилось, и его по-весеннему мягкие лучи нежно ласкали склоны горы, под которую полчаса назад приземлился Аппа. Воздух, напичканный птичьими трелями, доносящимися из соседнего леса, обдавал умиротворённостью. И в этом тихом, спокойном месте наши герои, как и водится у положительных персонажей, мирно беседовали перед сном.

- Дура!

- Сам такой!

- Ах, я такой?! На себя посмотри! И послал же бог сестрицу!

- Идиот!

- Ч..что? Ну-ка сейчас же извинись и скажи, что я – не идиот!

- Ты-то не идиот?! Извиняюсь!!

Сокка стоял на прибрежном камне, мокрый с головы до ног, во все стороны разбрызгивая анти-комплементы в адрес Катары, задавшейся целью укротить строптивую воду. Но вода почему-то обращала на девку ноль эмоций, а вот к её брату явно была неравнодушна. Аанг, пасущийся около найденного им ягодного куста, перестал жевать и решил разрядить обстановку.

- Да ладно вам, ребята! Хватит ругаться! Вон, у нас ещё столько дел осталось!

- Например? – Разгневанная Катара зло зыркнула на мага воздуха, чей рот был перемазан ягодным соком.

- Ну... – Аватар сначала засмущался под прямым взором своей пассии, но в силу природной языкастости быстро нашёлся. – Например, Аппа голодный.

- Да, да, - охотно поддержал его Сокка, - Иди, женщина, накорми скотину!

- Что ты, братец, сам поесть не сможешь?! – буркнула Катара. – И вообще! Я больше всех здесь вкалываю! Женщина, сделай то! Женщина, сделай это!! Всё!! Хватит!! Надоело!! Посмотрим, как вы сами со всем справляться будете!! Я УХОЖУ!!

Взбешённая девица резко развернулась и, напоследок обрызгав Сокку, а заодно и Аанга, опрометью кинулась в лес, круша и ломая всё на своём пути.

- Сокка... – почти шёпотом пролепетал Аанг. – Катара и правда уходит...

- И скатертью дорожка! – невозмутимо отозвался тот. – Ишь, разбушевалась! Точно Пра-Пра в припадке маразма... Может, это гены?

- Но Сокка! Так нельзя! Ты должен догнать её и кое-что сказать! – Не унимался Аватар.

- Да! Я действительно должен «кое-что сказать». «Слава Богу!!» - вот что!

- Но... Катара... – последний маг воздуха уже приготовил свой летательный змей, как братец беглянки хищно вырвал сей агрегат из аватарских рук.

- Нефиг её догонять. Много чести будет! Перебесится – вернётся.

На том и порешили.

Адмирал Джао получил срочное послание от неизвестного адресанта. Развернув его, маг огня потерял дар речи. В документе корявыми иероглифами было выведено: «Выходи за меня замуж!» Решив, что это чья-то шутка, разгневанный вояка провал письмо в клочья и, решив вычислить и наказать шутничка, открыл свой платяной шкаф, дабы для пущей солидности нацепить плащ повнушительнее. Нашедши соответствующий, адмирал вынул его, расправил и... остолбенел. На задней стороне накидки огромными розовыми буквами была вышита надпись «Выходи за меня замуж!» То же самое было написано мелом на стуле, столе, доспехах и стенах, помадой – на зеркале и зубной пастой – на адмиральском лбу. Самостоятельно избавившись от назойливой надписи при помощи магической пиротехники, Джао выскочил из своей каюты и тут же столкнулся с непонимающим взглядом какого-то стражника.

- Причаливаем к берегу, срочно, - отдал приказ адмирал, отчищая остатки зубной пасты. – Тут какой-то извращенец меня домогается. И, пока я не выясню, кто это, дальше мы не поплывём.

Наблюдая за адмиралом, который, крестясь и сплёвывая через оба плеча одновременно, вприпрыжку бежал по коридору, солдат спросил у воздуха:

- И как это тебе поможет?

- Всё очень просто, - ответил воздух, явив конопатое личико Соли. – «Скажи человеку сто раз, что он – свинья, и на сто первый он... хрюкнет!» Вот увидишь, как нашего адмиральчика переклинит! Пока всё идёт по плану. О! А вот и берег виднеется! Были бы у нашего корабля паруса, я бы их в алый цвет покрасила. А так пришлось ограничиться государственным флагом Огня. Романтика! Жди, Катара, жди, твоя любовь плывёт к тебе на всех парах!

Катара с самыми мрачными мыслями брела своей фирменной лёгкой походкой, случайно выкорчёвывая пни, об которые запиналась. Но, казалось, девушка была так поглощена своими мыслями, что эти препятствия не доставляли ей ни малейшего беспокойства. Точнее, она их в принципе не замечала, как не обнаружила и того, что лес внезапно кончился и начался берег моря. И вообще, когда Катара пришла в себя от внезапного натиска гнева, юной покорительнице воды было как-то в новинку общество неизвестно откуда взявшихся пятерых солдат Огня, волокущих её по направлению к огромному железному кораблю, по пути лапая за что попало. Растратившая почти все силы на борьбу с неприятельскими лесными деревьями, то и дело выскакивающими, чтобы преградить ей дорогу, да ещё и учитывая последствия недавней ссоры, после которых девушке не было ясно, куда идти, Катара решила принять судьбу пленницы и, растолкав из держащих её солдатов только тех, которые ухватились не за то, за что надо, почти самостоятельно направилась к кораблю. В конце концов, ничего особо неприятного ей сделать не должны. Наверняка хозяин корабля решит использовать её в качестве приманки для поимки Аватара, но вряд ли Аанг заинтересуется её нынешним местонахождениям после того спектакля, который девица-маг устроила перед прощанием.

Джао стоял на палубе корабля, и, судя по его обгрызенным ногтям на всех четырёх конечностях, мысли его мучили самые мрачные. Дело в том, что за всю свою сознательную жизнь адмирал ни разу не сталкивался со столь прямым и назойливым проявлением к нему чувств, как предложение о замужестве. И если уж совсем честно, вояка даже приблизительно не знал, что с этим делать. Неотвязная фраза на всех предметах быта, гардероба и на его собственном челе не давала Джао покоя и крутилась в мыслях со скоростью пьяного волчка, изобретённого Соккой с целью деморализации противника. И, когда к нему подошёл один из тех солдат, которых Джао распорядился послать в разведку, причалив к неизвестному кусочку суши, и поинтересовался, что же делать с девицей из племени воды, захваченной в тяжёлой схватке и приведенной на корабль в качестве боевого трофея, адмирал, вырванный из своих мыслей, посмотрел на подчинённого сверху вниз и прошептал: «Выходи за меня замуж...»

Что?! Соль в истерике! Солдат в обмороке! Автор в шоке! Джао сам не понял, в чём он!

Положение спасла Катара. Всё-таки девушка была весьма далека от яоя, что позволило принять фразу адмирала на свой счёт. Честно говоря, если Катара как-то и представляла своё будущее, то меньше всего она видела себя женой своего главного врага и просто психопата, который гоняется за ними почище Зуко и то и дело пытается слямзить бесценного Аватара. Но девушка была настолько ошарашена происходящим, что смогла лишь выдавить из себя:

- Я... подумаю.

- Уведите её в темницу, - тут же приказал одумавшийся генерал, но, припомнив свою предыдущую фразу, добавил, - Пусть там... думает.

Катаре в темнице немного не понравилась. Нет, это предложение имеет такой же смысл, как и фраза «генерал Айро немного любит чай». В итоге получаем: Катаре в темнице очень не понравилось, не понравилось настолько категорически, что она решила принять предложение Джао и заодно посмеяться над лицами Сокки и Аанга, когда они обо всём узнают.

Тем временем озадаченный адмирал заперся в своей каюте и, обхватив многострадальную голову руками, прокручивал в оной все плюсы и минусы совместного существования с новой пленницей. Всё-таки он сам сделал предложение, и отказываться от него было бы не по-мужски. А очернять свою репутацию перед многочисленным войском, собранным ради банального захвата Водного государства, не хотелось. Оставалось выбрать, на ком жениться: на Катаре или на мужике, в чей адрес фраза изначально была направлена. Мысль о втором варианте улыбала Джао гораздо меньше, поэтому из двух зол адмирал выбрал менее слешную. Тем более, свадебное ожерелье у девчонки уже есть – меньше мороки. Да и, говорят, готовит она вкусно...

- А вот Катара готовит вкусно! – возопил Аанг, всем видом показывая, что вкусовые качества варева by Sokka значительно уступают таковым в пище, приготовленной его сестрой. Сокка никак не мог взять в толк, как же Аанг почувствовал разницу, даже не пробуя его еду? Может, потому, что новоявленный шеф-повар чуток перебрал со специями? Или потому, что листья салата нарезаны слишком толстыми полосками? А, может, потому, что облизавший ложу Момо заматерился басом на чистом русском языке?

После весёлого прощания с Катарой наши герои решили не откладывать дела и отправились на Южный полюс вдвоём. Ближе к вечеру они надумали остановиться в небольшой деревеньке, ещё не тронутой войной. Добродушные хозяева одного из окрестных домов разрешили юношам переночевать, предоставив одну из комнат в распоряжение гостей. Для Аппы нашлось место в сарае. В виду того, что Сокка оказался голоден (странно, да?) и приготовление пищи Аангу доверять не хотел, братец водной магессы принялся кашеварить. Обычно готовка являлась прямой обязанностью Катары, и Сокке пришлось признать, что он впервые лицом к лицу сталкивается с процессом приготовления пищи или в данном случае чего-то, издалека похожего на неё. Дивный аромат, распространившийся по квартире за первые пять минут нахождения Сокки у котелка с тем, что должно стать едой, моментально выкурил хозяев из дома, оставив всё жилище гостям. Ещё через десять минут почуявшие неладное (в буквальном смысле!) управляющие селением приказали жителям надеть ватно-марлевые повязки. Местный Гринпис напялил таковые на весь крупнорогатый скот, включая Аппу. Надругательство над любимым зубром стало для Аанга последней каплей, и он решил-таки отогнать Сокку от продуктов, которые тот с энтузиазмом переводил.

- Эмм... Сокка! – Аанг вклинился между ним и котелком с клокочущим месивом. – Может, лучше я приготовлю ужин?

- Ну, не знаю... – Тот для вида помялся, хотя уже ясно понимал, что повар из него как из Аппы лемур. – Если ты так просишь... Хорошо. Готовь ты. Хотя вряд ли ты сможешь меня превзойти. Я пока заварю чай.

И Сокка, довольный тем, что отвязался от неудавшейся затеи с едой, отправился с кастрюлькой в лесок, чтобы сварить в ней травяной чай. К его величайшему разочарованию, из неядовитых растений на его пути попадались только кусты и деревья. Уже смирившись с мыслью, что пить придётся не травяной, а дровяной чай, парень принялся ломать ветки какого-то кустарника, как вдруг увидел кое-что. «Ура! Спасены!» - и Сокка начал разводить огонь, чтобы вода в кастрюльке закипела.

По приближении к домику, где они с Аангом остановились, Сокка понял, что был неправ. Аватар его превзошёл. Превзошёл настолько, что деревеньке пришлось объявить военное положение, ибо соседние селения решили, что их хотят отравить неизвестным газом. По пути обладатель бумеранга думал о том, сколько же теряет этот запах, пока добирается на улицу. Открыв дверь, парень сразу же почувствовал разницу между уличным воздухом и вонючим концентратом, ибо ему в лицо ткнули ложкой с чем-то гадким. На другом конце ложки находился Аанг и как-то странно улыбался. Видимо, длительное пребывание в зловонном и слабо проветриваемом помещении как-то сказалось на умственных способностях юного мага. Но он всё же подавил истерический смешок и ткнул ложкой в Сокку ещё раз.

- Попробуй... ну... это... на соль!

- Сам пробуй, - Сокка выхватил ложку и засунул её в аватарский рот.

Лицо Аватара поочерёдно примерило на себя все оттенки радуги от зелёного до фиолетового, а из глаз покорителя воздуха потекли слёзы. Секунд пятнадцать он стоял неподвижно. На шестнадцатой секунде деревню потряс громкий вопль, заставивший Аппу закрыть уши передними лапами.

- ВОДЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ!

Аанг выхватил из рук оглушённого Сокки кастрюлю и приготовился пить эту мутную воду с непонятно чем на дне, как образ странного осадка заставил мага ненадолго забыть об ощущениях во рту.

- Сокка... ты... заварил чай... из грязного камня?!

- Это ЧАГА, балда! – обиделся юный воин.

Судя по реакции Аватара, эта фраза осталась не услышанной, ибо Аанг опрокинул кастрюлю на того, кто виновен в её содержимом, и стал лихорадочно искать в доме пресную воду, которую Сокка не умудрился использовать на чай. Хозяева говорили, что на случай засухи у них была припрятана вода. Но припрятали её настолько хорошо, что Аватар воду не нашёл. Зато он обнаружил бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью внутри.

- 60-ный раствор воды, - вслух прочитал Аанг и припал к горлышку, залпом выпив всё содержимое.

- Спиртовой раствор... – Грустно добавил Сокка, вынимая из рук Аватара пустую бутылку.

Юноше из племени воды было стыдно признаться себе в том, что Катара для него жизненно необходима. Не говоря уже, что он безмерно соскучился по сестре. И поэтому он твёрдо решил её вернуть. Слухи по миру распространялись быстро, и парень уже знал, что его сестра попала в лапы Джао. Значит так, они с Аангом незаметно проберутся на корабль... С Аангом?

Сокка кинул взгляд в сторону последнего. Видимо, иммунитета к алкоголю у мага воздуха не оказалось, и тот, сидя на полу, отчаянно пытался сфокусироваться на одной точке. На пятой точке. На пятой точке Момо, которой признавался в любви.

«Видимо, вдвоём мы с адмиралом не сладим. Надо привлечь в союзники кого-нибудь, у кого есть зуб на Джао...»

- Не маши, племянник, палашами!

Распугаешь мышаток с мышами

И тех мышей, которые беременны!

И не маши палашами одновременно,

А то случится с тобою оказия –

Разовьёшь себе косоглазие!

Ну?!

Зуко проявил внезапный интерес к небу над головой, оторвав взгляд от не в меру радостного дядюшки. На жизненном пути опальному принцу попадалось множество злоключений. Сначала его опозорил и изгнал собственный отец. Потом этот мерзкий Аватар не давал себя поймать, регулярно обламывая все попытки подобного характера. И ещё лживый показушник Джао, который отобрал у принца всех его людей и взорвал его корабль. Казалось бы, что может быть хуже? Ответ нашёлся сразу же после того, как еле спасшийся принц и дядюшка остались наедине. Дело в том, что от скуки генерал Айро однажды попробовал себя в качестве поэта и выяснил, что обладает необыкновенным стихотворным талантом (по крайней мере, он сам так считал). Теперь на долю многострадального Зуко выпало новое испытание – 24 часа в сутки слушать дядин рифмованный бред, окончательно подкосивший психику и без того не особо уравновешенного принца. Но это ещё цветочки. Дело в том, что каждое стихотворение надо было комментировать (читай «восхищаться»). И если Зуко не срывался, так только потому, что свято верил, будто эти муки помогут ему стать сильнее и поймать Аватара.

- НУ?? – ещё раз повторил дядюшка, недовольный затянувшимся молчанием. О, да! Больше всего на свете отставной генерал хотел услышать, как понравилось племяннику самое-кавайное-в-мире-стихотворение-которое-дядя-целый-час-специально-для-него-сочинял.

- Я всегда знал, что в тебе умирает поэт, дядя, - выдавил из себя принц. – И с каждым днём он всё мертвее и мертвее.

- И насколько мёртв? – как-то сразу осунувшись, промямлил экс-генерал.

- Скоро разлагаться начнёт, - утешил его племянник.

- Но я хотел тебя подбодрить...

- Ты подбодришь меня, если поможешь поймать Аватара, – Зуко резко развернулся, чтобы уйти, но сделать это у него не получилось. Принц впечатался в огромный кусок марли. Несколько секунд бедолаге понадобилось на то, чтобы понять: на самом деле это была гигантская ватно-марлевая повязка. Надетая на десятитонного зубра. На котором восседал парень с бумерангом.

- Ээ...- изрёк принц, – А где...

- А вот и я!! – С таким криком в зюзю пьяный Аватар провальсировал к принцу на заплетающихся ногах и, наградив изгнанника проспиртованным дыханием, пару раз стукнул Зуко пустой бутылкой по лбу, что, очевидно, имело тот же смысл, как и дружеское похлопывание по плечу.

В этот раз Зуко действовал на удивление рассудительно и рационально. Он совершил поступок, который сделал бы любой нормальный изгнанный принц на его месте. Зуко пятой точкой шлёпнулся на землю прямо там, где стоял.

- Ни за какие коврижки, - категорично отрезал принц. – Лучше самосожжение!

- Но почему, принц Зуко? – вопросил дядюшка. – Чем тебе не нравится план вступить в бой с огромной армией Джао, имея в помощниках бухого Аватара, съевшего наш ужин юношу и гения рифмы?

- И чудище в марле, - мрачно добавил принц. – Надеюсь, этот зубр не потому в маске, что болен птичьим гриппом. Летает всё-таки. (Аппа чихнул).

- И лемура! Не забудьте... ик... лемура! – Аанг схватил Момо и ткнул его мордочкой в аристократическое личико Зуко. Слава небесам, принц обладал хорошей реакцией, поэтому с максимально округлившимися от неожиданности глазами отскочил в сторону. И угодил в объятия любящего дядюшки, заставившие очи принца ещё и выпучиваться.

- Ну так фто? – с набитым ртом прочавкал Сокка. Оторваться от поглощения пищи его заставил котелок, который от случайного пенделя принца во время пируэта угодил юноше на голову. – Кфтати, фкуфная еда!

- Коль еда понравится,

Кто-нибудь отравится.

Наш мухомор

Вкусен и скор!

Айро явно был очень доволен собой. А Сокка был близок к тому, чтобы вернуть свой обед обратно в тарелку.

- Ладно... – уступил опальный принц. – Всё-таки у меня к адмиралу должок. И чем быстрее мы провернём операцию, тем быстрее я от вас отделаюсь. Может, для начала... ЭТОТ проспится? – Зуко ткнул пальцем в Аватара, выясняющего, кто умнее: он или берёзка. Причём нельзя сказать, что шансы у берёзки были такие уж скудные.

- Нет, нельзя терять ни минуты! – пафосно затараторил генерал Айро. – Скоро сядет солнце, и под покровом темноты у нас будет больше шансов оставаться незамеченными.

- Убедил... – Принц брезгливо поморщился и оторвал большой кусок от аппиной марли, скрутил разбушевавшегося Аанга и применил материю в качестве кляпа, рискуя потерять пальцы, ибо Аватар сопротивлялся и кусался. Получилось весьма неплохо.

- Вот теперь у нас есть шанс пробраться незамеченными, - пояснил свой поступок Зуко, - Если, конечно, этот алкаш не чревовещатель.

Итак, весёлая компания верхом на зубре, которому не стали снимать ватно-марлевую повязку в целях гигиены, приближалась к своей цели. В этой кромешной темноте царила полнейшая тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая протяжным воем, вобравшим в себя всю боль мироздания. Это выл принц Зуко, внезапно осознавший, что помнит наизусть почти все дядины стихи. Впрочем, этот скорбный звук периодически заглушался припевом пафосной песенки «Ода чаю» в исполнении отставного генерала.

Ля-ля-ля! Ля-ля-ля!

Выпил чаю утром я!

Выпил чаю я в обед!

Лучше чая в мире нет!

Если вы не пьёте чай,

Я скажу вам: Ай-яй-яй!

Ля-ля-ля! Хи-хи-хи!

Это значит, вы – лохи!

Ввиду того, что Айро пел это двадцать третий раз, Сокка начал заниматься самовнушением, дескать, он оглох, а Аанг уже подпевал. («С кляпом во рту?» - спросите вы. «Ну и что?! Он же Аватар!!» - отвечу я). Момо плакал лемурьими слезами. Наверное, его растрогала эта песня.

- Все помнят, что надо делать? – вопросил Сокка, завидев флот Джао. Окружающие дружно закивали.

- Мууу! – сказал Аватар сквозь тряпку в собственном рту. Полученная информация расценивалась как призыв к действию.

Среди кучи с небольшим вражеских кораблей, собранных с целью захвата Водного царства, найти адмиральское судно было несложно, ибо последнее было украшено ввиду предстоящего торжества. Наша компания с лёгкостью опознала нужный им корабль по праздничной ленточке, привязанной к бомбометалке.

«Ну, я вам покажу, как такую свадьбу портить!» - прошипела Соль, подметившая весёлую компашку. Кажется, у неё созрел план.

- Ну так что, генерал Айро, Вы принимаете моё предложение? – лицо адмирала искривилось в зловещей улыбке.

- Да, - скорбно ответил дядюшка принца. – Я... Я буду вашим дружкой!!

По сценарию похищения Катары дядя Айро должен был максимально задержать Джао, пока остальные ищут девчонку. Конечно, цели адмирала заставили челюсть Айро упасть так резко, что железный пол под ней чуть прогнулся, но, тем не менее, со своей задачей генерал в отставке справлялся. Справлялся, покуда в комнате не появилась невидимая Соль. «Пора переходить к тяжёлой артиллерии», - дух как бы невзначай дёрнул генерала за карман, где тот хранил томик со «стихами».

- Ах, адмирал, я вам не рассказывал, что начал писать стихи? – вспомнил Айро.

- Стихи? – Джао изобразил удивление и тень восторга. – Чудно. Будешь ещё и тамадой. И... В качестве демонстрации посвятите мне стихотворение в честь моей будущей великой победы!

- Нет проблем! – брат Хозяина Огня засуетился и через пять минут выдал:

- Слушайте внимательно. «Ода Джао»!

Джао - Джао, Джао – Джао!

Вы красивее, чем жаба!

Вы красивее всех в мире жаб!

Вы не похожи на баобаб!

Если спросят – вот мой ответ:

Ничего общего с вантузом у вас нет!

Вы такой воспитанный, просто ах!

Вы не ковыряетесь ногами в зубах!

И, наверное, не красный, как у макаки,

Вы в области вашей... эээ... Адмирал? Где вы?!

«Один-ноль в мою пользу!» - заключила Соль, наблюдая за мелькающими подошвами в дальнем конце коридора, - «Для следующего пункта плана мне понадобится куча раздробленного угля, чтобы заполнить пространство, где должно находиться моё тело, и сделать меня осязаемой!»

Эй, Аанг! Чего ты там застрял?! – возмутился Сокка и потянул Аватара за поводок, сделанный им из марли зубра. Оставлять пьяного Аанга одного было бы верхом нерациональности. Не с Зуко же его отправлять! Умыкнёт ведь гад за милу душу наше захмелевшее сокровище! Поэтому Сокка и потащил Аватара с собой. Несмотря на то, что у Аанга было своё мнение по поводу того, куда идти и что делать, у такого расклада были и плюсы: одному по этим тёмным коридорам шататься гораздо страшней.

- Слышь, Аанг! – Снова зашептал обладатель бумеранга. – Тебе не кажется, что всё на этом корабле какое-то странное, как через букву «ж»?

- Ага, через «женитьбу».

Это явно не Аанг сказал. Сокка вздрогнул от неожиданности и уже было потянулся за бумерангом, как незнакомец вырвал незамысловатое оружие, крепко обвил руками шею и впечатал лицо парня себе в грудь. Причём грудь была явно женская.

«Вот так счастье привалило!» - подумал Сокка, а вслух выдавил, кряхтя от слишком мощных объятий:

- Ты... ты кто?

- А ты кто? – в свою очередь спросила Соль. – Чего-то я не припомню, чтобы на этом корабле такие классные парни без толку шарашились! Может, поболтаем, обаяшка?

- Мгм...- Сокка разомлел, выпустив поводок и предоставив Аангу полную свободу деятельности, - Угу! Только не дави так сильно, а то у меня череп на части разваливается!

- А что, череп состоит из частей? – Соль премиленько захлопала глазками.

- Ну да, из частей! – Сокка состроил гримасу умника.

- Тогда... почему они держатся вместе, а не распадаются? А?

Гримасы умника не стало в тот же момент. Сокка понял страшное: он не знал! Но разочаровывать любвеобильную девушку не хотелось.

- Ммм... Это... как его... Точно! Вспомнил! Вакуум! Вакуум в голове стягивает все части вместе!

- Ой, ты такой умный! – Соль выдала одну из самых обворожительных улыбок. – Ну, мой вундеркинд, давай ещё поболтаем! Хи-хи-хи!

Аанг бесцельно шлялся по коридорам, не встретив на своём пути ни одного охранника. Ему жутко везло. Путь он помечал частями ужина, постоянно рвущимися наружу, к свету. И вдруг наш юный маг услышал до боли знакомый голос! Идя навстречу звуку, Аанг наткнулся на дверь, охраняемую четырьмя вооружёнными людьми. Не думая ни секунды, Аватар вырубил их при помощи потока воздуха, шмякнувшего мужланов об дверь. Теперь весь квартет лежал на полу, чем, собственно, занималась и дверь. Через выбитую дыру в стене на Аанга смотрело чудо.

- Что ты здесь делаешь?! – изрекла Катара, поправляя фату.

От её вида мгновенно протрезвевший Аанг открыл рот настолько широко, что оттуда выпал кляп. Свадебное платье в снаряжение военного корабля не входило, а посреди океана не так-то легко было найти подходящий экземпляр. Поэтому брачное одеяние Катары шили из наволочек. Но это нисколько не отнимало у неё обаяния в глазах несовершеннолетнего мага.

- Ангел! – наконец, изрёк Аанг, пуская слюну.

- Ну и зачем ты сюда пожаловал? – ещё раз поинтересовалась маг воды. – Я, вообще-то замуж выхожу!

- За кого?! – Аватар вылупил глаза.

- За Джао.

- За Джао?! – переспросил Аватар, случайно потерявший равновесие и забодавший пол.

- Да, всё верно. – Катара скрестила руки на груди. – Понимаешь, он меня любит. В отличие от вас с Соккой.

- Нет, Катара, нет! – Аанг подполз к своей пассии, обвив её за ногу. – Сокка тебя очень любит, ну, как сестру! И я тебя очень люблю, как... нет, просто очень люблю! И Зуко пришёл, он тебя тоже любит! Хотя нет, не любит...

Последнюю фразу Катара уже не слышала. По лицу девушки от уха до уха расползлась маньячная улыбка, а глаза засияли нездоровым блеском.

- Зуко? Зуко?! Зуко!! – Катара вынула из бюстгальтера тряпочку, на которой было вышито крестиком асимметричное личико опального принца. Припечатав к материи смачный поцелуй, покорительница воды сгребла мага воздуха в охапку.

- Пойдём, веди меня к нему!!

Испытав потрясение после «Оды Джао», вышеназванный адмирал пулей влетел в свои покои, ибо здесь он чувствовал себя «в домике». Бежать было непросто, ибо праздника ради Джао напялил тяжеленный ремень с огромной блямбой, на которой был изображён герб Страны Огня. Внезапно дверь «домика» резко закрылась. Обернувшись на хлопок, Джао встретился взглядом с принцем.

- Всё кончено, Джао, - проскандировал последний. – Я захватил твоё судно!!

- Извращенец!! – завопил адмирал, чьё лицо слилось по тону с пурпурной мантией. – Поставь на место!

«И верно, - задумался принц. – Зачем мне его горшок?» - И Зуко поставил судно обратно под кровать.

Джао решил взять инициативу в свои руки.

- Не смей вот так врываться! Я не слал тебе приглашения на свадьбу!

- Свадьбу? – переспросил Зуко, забыв, кто он такой.

- Ну да! – важно сказал адмирал. – Я женюсь на одной девушке из племени воды.

- Из племени воды? На мерзкой вражеской девке? – Зуко презрительно посмотрел на самого Джао, затем на блямбу с гербом. – И после такого предательства ты ещё можешь таскать на себе государственные символы?!

Почему-то адмирала эта выходка искренне оскорбила. Не то, чтобы ему и впрямь нравилась Катара, но это была ЕГО будущая жена. А у НЕГО всё должно быть самое лучшее!

- Ах, так!! – Взвизгнул Джао, - Тогда забирай свои несчастные символы!!

С этими словами Джао рьяно принялся расстёгивать ремень. Принц случайно припомнил письмо, полученное перед тем, как его корабль взорвался (читайте «Шуточки Духов-1»; наглая реклама, ы!), и почему-то ему не понравилась перспектива очутиться в запертой комнате с Джао, снимающим штаны. Посему Зуко в один прыжок оказался рядом с Адмиралом, принялся мешать ему избавиться от ремня. Адмирал же отчаянно сопротивлялся, чем заставил принца поджечь ему мантию.

Катара тащила Аанга по коридорам, а тот судорожно указывал ей, куда идти.

- Так, насколько я помню, по плану принц должен быть здесь... О! Айро-сан!

- Тссс, - прошипел отставной генерал, снова прильнув ухом к металлической двери.

- Что там? – поинтересовалась Катара, путаясь в длинном платье.

- Не знаю, - ответил Айро. – Всё очень тихо. Я слышал только, как Джао назвал моего мальчика извращенцем.

Вдруг из закрытой комнаты начали раздаваться такие крики, которые явно опровергали предыдущее заявление о тишине.

«Ааа! Зуко!! Не трогай меня!! Ааа! Отпусти мой ремень!! Извращенец!! Ааа! Я весь горю!!»

- Этот кретин развращает моего племянника!! – закипел Айро, принявшись вышибать дверь.

- Ну... не делайте поспешных выводов! – ответил на это Аанг. – Ты тоже так считаешь, Катара? Катара?!

- хлюп Мой жених мне изменяет!! хлюп, хлюп Я ему лучшие годы, а он... хлюп, хлюп!! Пошли отсюда, Аанг!

Аватар послушно потащил свою пассию к выходу. В тот же миг Айро, наконец, выломал дверь. И прямо в него влетел принц Зуко, сжимающий в руке ремень.

- Уходим, дядя! Этот Джао ненормальный!! Он обзывался и хотел снять с себя штаны!

Дядюшка и племянник побежали вслед за Аватаром, подгоняемые криками Джао, лежащего на полу (ибо не справился со сползшими штанами).

- Ну, вы у меня ещё попляшете!! Вернитесь!! Ну... хоть ремень отдайте!

В суматохе ни Катара, ни Аанг не заметили, куда же всё-таки скрылись принц и дядюшка. Сами же они улетели на Аппе, которого вовремя подогнал гордо восседающий на нём Сокка. Причём выражение лица у юного война было самое что ни есть счастливое.

- Сестрёнка, ты вернулась!

- Да, вернулась. А что это ты весь в помаде?

- Представляешь, я сегодня с та-акой девушкой познакомился!

- Ух ты! – вклинился Аанг, который, видать, мало что помнил. – И как её зовут?

- Её зовут Соль. Но это не настоящее имя. В реале она Диакватетрагидроксоалюминат Натрия.

Катара усмехнулась и погладила зубра по шерсти, приговаривая:

- Что, Аппа, пока меня не было, мой братец делал самокрутки из травы, которую ты ешь на обед?

Конец.


End file.
